What?
by sbdrag
Summary: Allen is trying to figure out how he ended up with Lavi and Kanda sleeping in his bed. On top of him. It probably started with that duel at five in the morning, though he supposed it was more that stupid bet than anything... AllenXLaviXKanda
1. The Bet

He supposed it had started with the fight.

I was _supposed_ to be a training match with Kanda, but really, when did those ever end well? Especially when they were left unsupervised. There weren't even spectators that day; though, that might have been because it was five in the morning….

Allen decided to rewind his thoughts a bit further.

Allen sat up in bed and sighed. He'd been tossing and turning for the past couple of hours. Sometimes it happened, nights when he couldn't sleep. It wasn't really a surprise, with the burden of the past as well as the worries of the future. Tonight was definitely just one of those nights where sleep was a reclusive bitch that made your eyes hurt to close no matter how tired you felt.

Tossing his covers aside, Allen stood up. He got half dressed, but, since he was going to do some one armed push-ups, he decided a shirt was unnecessary. Pulling out his chair, he balanced it on one leg and easily jumped up on it. Then he started counting. This was his usually way of getting the restlessness out of his body. It worked… about half the time.

"…67…68…69…70…71…"

There was a whistle from the doorway.

"Wow, Allen, I didn't know you were actually pretty buff."

"Oh," Allen jumped down from the chair and looked at his door. Lavi was leaning on the doorframe, grinning goofily. "Um… did I leave the door open…?"

"Well, just a little, but I happened to pass by and heard suspicious creaking and panting, so I came to see who stole your room while you were out," Lavi said. Allen gave him a flat glare.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" he asked. Lavi's grin turned mischievous, and he walked up to put an arm on Allen's shoulder, and another patting the younger man's chest.

"It's alright, beansprout, you'll understand when you're older," he said. Allen's gaze leveled.

"It's Allen, and you do remember who my master is, yes?"

"Oh… yeah… _that guy_…" Lavi said, face falling without losing his smile.

"Anyway, what are doing up?" Allen asked, no noticing that Lavi had yet to move his hands.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lavi said, smiling in earnest again.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep," Allen said, smiling and scratching the back of his neck. Lavi snorted, taking a step back.

"Geez, you and Yuu are so similar sometimes…" he said. Allen glared.

"Why are you comparing _me _to _him_?" he asked, a dark aura gathering around him. Lavi held up his hands in apology.

"I just meant that you both seem to think the solution to not sleeping is working out!" he said quickly.

"Oh," Allen paused. He thought. "So… he's in the dojo right now?"

"Uh…" Lavi felt as though he were going to regret his next statement. "Yes…?"

"Good," Allen said, grabbing a shirt to throw on. Lavi knew he would regret saying it…

"Hey! Kanda!"

"Dammit! Beansprout, can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?" Kanda stopped in the middle of a complex series of movements. He was dressed in his usual sleeveless black top and pants, hair tied back.

"It's Allen! Idiot, how many times do I have to tell you!" Allen jumped next to the taller man.

"Whatever, why are you here?" Kanda put a hand on his hip, practice sword pointing at the ground. Lavi, sitting out of the ring, sighed. He most definitely regretted telling Allen that Kanda was up. But there seemed to be something, just a little something, more than annoyance in his look as he watched Allen and Kanda.

"How about a practice match?" Allen asked, smiling. Kanda scoffed.

"Do you think just because I'm here and you just show up I'll automatically jump into having a match with such a poor swordsman?"

"Hey! You're the one always complaining about my swordsmanship, but you're supposed to be teaching me! So isn't it that the student is a reflection of the teacher?"

"Are you calling me a poor teacher?" Kanda said, stepping closer to Allen. The two were starting their usual death stare match.

"Well, you know what they say," Allen said. "There are no bad students, only bad teachers!"

"You little…!" Kanda's practice sword rose to strike.

"Oi! Not so loud!" Lavi called, making Allen and Kanda flinch. "You'll wake everyone else up, you know?"

"Damn beansprout, this is your fault!" Kanda said in a harsh whisper.

"It's Allen, and how is this my-"

"Just get a practice sword already, if you're so eager to get beaten," Kanda interrupted. Allen blinked, then huffed before stalking off to get a wooden practice sword. Kanda looked at Lavi. They shared an even gaze.

"This has nothing to do with that, yeah?" Lavi said suddenly, looking off to the side. Kanda snorted, then smirked.

"Are you just afraid of losing?" he asked.

"Tch," Lavi smirked himself, looking at Kanda sidelong. "Not a chance."

"You ready or what?" Allen asked, returning with his practice sword. Kanda turned his attention back to Allen, and the 'lesson' began.

"Fix your footing," Kanda said, "That's the wrong block, move your weapon higher."

"Shut up, I know, okay?" Allen said, getting frustrated within the first five minutes. Yet, despite this, he was grinning. It felt good, going up against someone as strong as Kanda. And it was much more entertaining than push-ups.

"Control your emotions, beansprout!" Kanda said, hitting Allen in the ribs. Again. Finally, Allen had had enough.

"It's Allen, dammit!" he said, twisting away and impossibly turning his torso to punch Kanda across the face. Kanda spat, then kicked Allen in the gut to reciprocate. They jumped away from each other, then back in. However, they were stopped before they reached each other.

"Hey! You guy's fist fights are too loud!" Lavi said, jumping in between them. He looked annoyed, which was odd, since Allen and Kanda sparring didn't usually bother him all that much. Picking up his practice sword with a sigh, Allen blamed it on the time.

"It was beansprout that started it," Kanda said, letting his practice sword point to the ground.

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N!" Allen said, glaring. Lavi sighed, putting a hand to his chin as they glared between him.

"Can't you two find some other way to vent your frustrations…?" he asked. Then, as soon as he'd said it, he flinched, as if realizing he'd made a mistake. Allen looked at him quizzically. Kanda snorted, moving to lean his practice sword against the side of the ring.

"Is this permission then, bookman junior?" he asked, back still turned.

"No," Lavi said. "Hell no."

"Oh really? And how would you stop me, anyways?" Kanda said, coming to glare up at the redhead. Lavi crossed his arms.

"It was a poor choice of words, yeah," Lavi said. "But that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, bookman junior?" Kanda asked. He seemed to spit the title as if it were an insult. Lavi huffed, looking off to one side while weakly glaring.

"Well, just that it's really inconvenient for everyone when you guys always fight, you know?" he said. Kanda smirked.

"And it has nothing to do with _that_, right?" he asked. "Or is this just bullshit to cover up your cowardice?"

"Dammit Yuu! That wasn't what I meant!" Lavi said, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Um…"

Lavi and Kanda flinched. They had completely forgotten Allen was there until had had spoken. They turned their heads to look at their white-haired comrade. Allen held up one hand, face a perplexed smile.

"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?"

Lavi and Kanda stared in shock at Allen for a few moments, then looked back at each other.

"Maybe…" Lavi said, "We should let him decide?"

"I hate to agree with you, but…" Kanda said, expression turning neutral.

"…what are you guys going on about?" Allen asked, expression and stomach dropping in unison. Kanda smirked at Lavi.

"So, one at a time, or together?"

"Hmm… one at a time would be pretty troublesome, wouldn't it? But we should probably go somewhere else," Lavi replied. Kanda snorted.

"Yeah, beansprout may run away if we stay here…"

It was then Allen realized he had been forgotten again. With an irritated sigh, he turned and walked away while Lavi and Kanda kept talking. He put away his practice sword, then decided to go to the library.

_The problem with fighting when you're trying to sleep,_ he thought, _is that it wakes you up._

However, half way there, Allen started to feel the effects of little sleep and physical exertion. He began to stumble, then changed his mind about the library and headed for his room. He was too tired to be surprised when he opened his door and found he had guests. Kanda was sitting in his chair, and Lavi was examining his possessions with interest.

"About damn time, beansprout," Kanda said, surprisingly calm.

"Aw! And I was sure about the library, too!" Lavi said. Kanda looked over at the bookman.

"I already told you, he would have headed there first before getting tired and coming here," the exorcist said. Allen sighed through his nose. They were doing it again, whatever it was they were doing. Deciding to ignore them and simply go to sleep, he closed the door and began unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't notice Lavi walk behind him to lock the door as he and Kanda continued to fight, nor did he notice that they were both watching him even as they talked to each other.

"… even be nice and give you the first shot," he heard Kanda say as he tossed his shirt on the floor, to tired to really care.

"Gee, thanks, Yuu," Lavi said. Allen didn't even want to know what they were talking ab-

All thought process in Allen's mind ceased and desisted as he was turned and soft, slightly chapped lips pressed against his. It was Lavi, cupping the side of Allen's face with one hand, the other wrapping around the younger boy's waist. Allen's brain refused to work as Lavi pulled back, opening his eyes to look at Allen's reaction. The white-haired boy was wide eyed, but coherency was beyond him at the moment. He couldn't even form the word reverberating around his skull.

_What?_

"Oi, bookman junior," that was Kanda, but he sounded distant to Allen. And suddenly it was Kanda who filled his vision, rather than Lavi. Kanda cupped both sides of Allen's face, and kept his dark, calculating eyes open as he leaned down to kiss the shorter male as well.

Kanda's mouth was a bit thinner, and firm. And when he pulled away, Allen was no closer to coherency than he had been before.

_What?_

"…that easy to make you speechless?" Kanda asked, tilting his head. He still sounded distant, as if Allen were hearing him from underwater.

"Oi, Yuu!... stand there…had your fair shot, now we agreed…"

Lavi, coming into Allen's vision as Kanda took a step back. Things were moving in slow motion for Allen, and all he could do was watch, pushing against the water that seemed to have trapped his thoughts.

"…scared to lose, …?"

"…!"

_What?_

Rather than clearing, everything seemed to become more distant, Kanda and Lavi's images blurring in Allen's view. He was trying to figure everything out, struggling in a pool of dark water.

_Lavi kissed me. __**Kanda**__ kissed me. And earlier, they were saying something about letting me decide… wait… does that…? What does that…?_

In his imaginary pool of water, Allen saw a light above him. He pushed up, swimming toward it with all his might. It started out slow, but grew easier the closer he came.

_And when Kanda asked Lavi if what he said was permission… then… did they have some kind of bet or something…? But, what kind of… about me…? And why would they both…_

Suddenly, Allen burst into the light, feeling as though he had been throw back into the room with Kanda and Lavi. He could suddenly see and hear everything perfectly.

_What?_

"Admit you, you know I'm going to win this," Kanda said. He and Lavi were glaring at each other.

"Dammit, Yuu! I wish we'd never made this bet in the first place..." Lavi said, seeming tired.

"What?"

Both men flinched, then slowly turned to look at Allen. The white-haired exorcist's face showed no expression.

"…shit," Lavi said, looking away and flushing lightly.

"You dumbass," Kanda said, glaring at Lavi. Before Lavi could reply, Allen punched both men across the room. They both looked up in surprise. Allen was glaring.

"_What?_"

"Uh… Allen…" Lavi said. Kanda stood up, impassively brushing himself off.

"We both like you, beansprout," Kanda said, then leveled his gaze at Allen. "So, instead of fighting about it, we made a bet."

"What?" Allen asked. He'd gone from pissed off to skeptical in a moment. Lavi sighed, picking himself up from the floor.

"We bet that whoever you made a move on first won, and the other would give up," he said, looking at Allen as well. At least he looked sheepish, even… blushing? Allen shook his head a little, and started laughing nervously.

"You're kidding," he said. Kanda kept his face blank.

"No, we're quite serious," he paused a moment. "Allen."

Kanda saying his name made Allen's spine do a funny shivery thing, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Especially when he was looking at him as if he were looking through him; as if, at that moment, the being known as "Allen" were all that existed. Then Allen looked at Lavi.

Lavi was trying not to look at him, but couldn't seem to stop himself. He had his hands crossed behind his head, and a bright blush had spread across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The looks he did give Allen were bittersweet, full of badly suppressed longing.

Allen felt his own face suddenly heating up.

"Uh…"

_Why is it suddenly harder to breath? It.. it must be too stuffy in here! That's it, I'll just open the door and…_

Allen hadn't realized he'd already moved until the door handle refused to move in his hand. His brain stopped.

"Did you think you'd get off so easily…"

Suddenly Kanda was speaking right into Allen's ear, close enough that the shorted exorcist could feel his breath kiss his cheek. Lavi was at his other side, just as close, both men wrapping their arms around him. They next spoke in unison, voices heavy.

"…Allen?"

"Wha-" Allen started, attempting to jump back. Kanda and Lavi let him, watching him as he backed into the far wall. "What do you two think you're _doing_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kanda asked, smirking. Lavi sighed.

"I was really hoping this would go better…" he said.

"What… what do you mean?" Allen asked, trying to draw himself up even though he was pretty sure his stomach had reached the center of the earth by now.

"Just that," Lavi said, shrugging. He was looking Allen in the eye now. "Allen, we need you to come to a decision."

"And quickly, beansprout," Kanda said. "This bet is tiresome."

"I… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE THAT KIND OF DECISION!"

"Keep your damn voice down! You want everyone to know we're in here?" Kanda said, taking a step closer.

"Calm down…" Lavi said, holding up his hands with a pacifying expression. Kanda half growled.

"A couple of minutes ago I was pretty sure you hated my guts! Now you expect me to pick which one of you to like?" Allen said, but quieter. Kanda paused, then smirked.

"If you thought I hated you, why does this seem to be a hard decision?" he said. "Allen."

"St-stop that!" Allen said. His face felt like it was on fire, and he really didn't know how to handle the tingly thing in his spine. He covered his eyes, sitting on his bed. Kanda scoffed.

"What? Saying your name?" he asked. " 'Allen, it's Allen!' Isn't that what you're always yelling at me?"

"Shut up!" Allen said, but with less force.

"Yuu…" that was Lavi. Allen didn't see, but he guess they shared a look.

"…fine. Sorry, beansprout," Kanda said, sounding two parts irritated and one part apologetic. Allen looked at them from between his fingers. They hadn't moved from where they'd been.

_It's so weird,_ he thought. _Before, they were almost molesting me, but now… it's like they're waiting for my permission or something._

With a sigh, Allen flopped back on his bed, closing his eyes. After the initial shock, his drowsiness had returned with a vengeance. _Sure, now I want to sleep…_

"…I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Allen said. His body felt so heavy now…

"… like that?" He wasn't sure who asked.

"Don' wanna move…" Allen mumbled in response. Someone sighed in response, and suddenly he was being moved. Two pairs of hands shifted him under the blankets, then pulled them over him. All this he was only dimly aware of, already slipping into velvet oblivion…

When Allen woke up, he wanted it to have been a dream. At first, he thought it had been. He woke up slowly. He didn't remember his bed being so oddly warm, not that it really bothered him, it was actually… kind of… right, somehow…

And, just before slipping back to sleep, Allen's eyes flew wide open in realization. His entire body stiffened as he looked down to see Kanda and Lavi, asleep on either side of him. Both were half on top of him, actually. He thought about struggling out, but he was under the blankets, while Lavi and Kanda were on top, and moving was impossible.

_These two are heavy…_

Eventually, he sighed, looking up at his ceiling while he waited for one or both of them to wake up while trying to remember how it had gotten to this point. He had just concluded that it had started with his decision to fight Kanda when Lavi groaned and pulled himself up a bit. Groggy, he blinked at Allen, then smiled softly propped his head on his hand.

"Good morning," he whispered. It was a side of Lavi Allen had missed; it was ridiculous, really, how soft and gentle the ever active and mischievous Lavi had turned. And all he had said was good morning.

"Um… why are you guys on top of me?" Allen asked, still a little awed by Lavi's change in demeanor. Mostly because, although he seemed so different, it wasn't out of place. He was still very much Lavi.

"Oh, sorry, does it hurt?" Lavi asked, blinking in surprise. He didn't seem to be about to move, though he did tense.

"No, it's not that, just why?" Allen asked, not sure what to feel at this point. Lavi relaxed, smiling again.

"Oh, okay," he said. "Well, about that…"

"You seemed cold," that was Kanda, eyes still closed. "And I couldn't trust the idiot alone with you, so-"

"Isn't that the other way around!" Lavi asked, looking irritated. They were all speaking in whispers for some reason, but it wasn't a big deal.

"Hey, it's too early for fighting," Allen said, trying to play peacemaker. Kanda opened his eyes and he and Lavi looked at each other. They seemed to agree to something, and Kanda sat up as well.

"Then maybe we should try something else…" he said, and Allen felt very much like a gazelle trapped by two very smart lions as the two moved closer to him. "…Allen."

"Ah, but I-" he started, then stopped. Mostly because Kanda kissed him, but also because Lavi started kissing and sucking at his neck.

_What?_

Allen was scared; he could admit it. He wasn't scared that Kanda and Lavi were going to rape him; no, if he asked, they would stop. Last night showed that much. No, what scared him was something completely different.

Mainly, that he didn't really want them to stop.

As well as everything that meant.

When Allen made a small, accidental gasp, Kanda used the moment to deepen the kiss. The dark-haired exorcist was rough, demanding dominance. He bit at Allen's lip, forced him to open his mouth more so that Kanda could take the lead. Instinctively, Allen started fighting back. But that wasn't all. Where Kanda was harsh, Lavi was soft. He was peppering Allen's neck with butterfly kisses and gentle nips and sucks, as if Allen would break if he were too hard. Moving around with Cross, and moving from one brothel to the next, Allen hadn't had time between moving and paying his master's debts to form any type of romantic relationships. No one, certainly not Cross, had every really treated him like something precious. And no one had wanted to make him belong to them, to mark him as theirs and not let go.

He was currently experiencing both.

Needless to say, he was dizzy.

Kanda broke away to breathe. He looked down at Allen, then smiled and moved to attack the other side of the white-haired boy's neck. Allen found all he could do was whimper, his head was spinning too much to do more. Besides that, he was still under the damned blankets.

Lavi, noticing his chance, took over Kanda's place. Now it was the kiss that was gentle; gentle and warm and asking Allen to participate rather than demanding. It was so soft, compared to Kanda's, and Allen had to taste the difference, like dessert after a good meal. But Kanda was still at his neck, biting hard enough to leave dark bruises without a care. But that was okay too. There was something primal and deep in Kanda's need for dominance, for ownership. Something sharp and viral, looking to posses and protect, to own so that it completely block it's goal from all the coldness of the world. It made Allen shiver. But then there was Lavi; Lavi adding in so much light, something bright and pure and overwhelming in all of it. But, at the same time, kind of heartbreaking, like innocence being overshadowed by something older and wiser, something calloused that screamed for someone to look past that and accept it. It made Allen want to wrap his arms around his… whatever Lavi was right know and not let go.

And they wanted him to _choose?_

"St… stop," Allen whispered, noticing only then that Lavi had returned to the other side of his neck. "Please, stop."

Kanda and Lavi both froze.

"Allen…" that was Lavi, hurt.

"Go, please. I… I need time to think," Allen said, closing his eyes. If he looked, his resolve might falter, and he really needed to figure this out.

"…tch," Kanda. "Move, bookman junior."

"… yeah, okay."

Allen didn't sit up until he heard the door close behind them. He looked at the door. For a long moment, he just stared. Then he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_What am I supposed to do now?_


	2. The Rules

Allen was in a daze as he ordered his breakfast. He was still thinking about the situation with Kanda and Lavi, and missed the shocked look Jerry gave him before actually getting Allen's massive pile of food. The chef stared after the white-haired exorcist, even going so far as to lean outside of the window to the kitchen.

Oblivious to all the stares he got, Allen sat down next to Johnny, Cash and Lujun. Reever was sitting across from him. They all stared as Allen ate.

"Uh… Allen? Are you feeling alright?" Johnny asked. Allen looked at him and tilted his head quizzically.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he replied. Johnny seemed to flinch and waved his hands.

"N-no reason! J-just wondering!" he said. The scientist tried to focus on eating, but kept glancing at Allen. The young exorcist shrugged it off and returned to his meal. It was then that Lenalee showed up.

"Oh my god, Allen! Where did you get so many hickeys?" she asked. All the members of the science department jumped. Allen froze, fork in his mouth.

_Get so many…_

It was then Allen realized he hadn't looked at himself in the mirror this morning, or he would have noticed that one side of his neck was littered with small, reddish bruises and the other side had a few large, dark bruises.

"And different kinds, too…" Lenalee said, looking closer, concerned. Everyone was looking at Allen now, waiting to see what he would say. Slowly, Allen brought a hand up to his neck.

_Those bastards…!_

"Who cares about the love life of some dumb beansprout?"

Allen whipped around. In his earlier daze, he hadn't noticed that Kanda was sitting behind him. Fortunately, the man had his back turned.

"It's Allen," he said reflexively, face falling in disbelief. _Says the guy who wants to be part of it…!_

"Whoa, Lenalee, you should be more careful when and Allen makeout, or Komui will kill him, yeah?"

Allen whipped around again. This time it was Lavi, appearing from nowhere as usual. Allen's face stayed the way it was, though slightly more irritated. _And this guy, too…!_

"What!" Lenalee said, blushing. "I did no such thing!"

"It's okay, it's not really a big deal or anything…" Lavi said, looking off to one side. When his gaze met Allen's, he grinned. Allen flinched.

_They're… are they…_

And suddenly it hit him, his face dawning in realization.

_They're covering for me._

Trying hard to hide his blush, Allen dug into his food with more vigor than usual. In the end, it made him inhale something and start choking, but it seemed as though everyone had decided to forget about the hickeys for the time being. After breakfast, Allen ran to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Looking at the damage, he felt irritated again.

_Dammit! Kanda's are the more obvious ones, since they're bigger and darker, but Lavi left so many my skin is practically mottled! Dammit! _Then he sighed, and his gaze evened out. He began examining the bruises with his fingers, not noticing the door open. _Oh well, at least I know how to cover these up…_

Allen's eyes widened as Kanda appeared in the mirror behind him. He whipped around, but Kanda pinned him against the sink. The Japanese man smirked.

"Hey," he said. Allen's face fell in disbelief.

"Uh… hey," he said. Kanda reached one hand up, and ghosted his fingers over the hickeys he'd left. Allen shivered. "Um… what are you doing…?"

"Admiring my handiwork," Kanda said. Allen glared. _Unbelievable…!_

"You bastard! Do you know how embarrassing that wa-"

Allen made a muffled noise as Kanda cupped the side of his face and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Allen's mouth and gruffly taking stock. Allen tried to remain still, despite how much he wanted to fight back in the best and worst of ways. His face grew warm, as well as the tips of his ears. Finally, Kanda pulled away.

"What? But what about-"

"Did you think the bet was off?" Kanda asked, then smirked. "You knowing about it makes no deference. Don't you remember the rules? 'Whoever _Allen_ makes a move on first, wins.'" Kanda leaned in close, and Allen leaned back only a fraction. "Now it's just more entertaining."

"More…"

Before Kanda had time to react, Allen had punched him across the face. Kanda rubbed his cheek, staring at Allen impassively. The white-haired exorcist practically growled.

"I'm not some kind of play toy, Kanda Yuu!" he shouted, the stormed out of the bathroom. Kanda watched him in surprise, then snorted. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Guess that was the wrong choice of words,_ he thought.

* * *

After using his face paints to cover up the plethora of hickeys, Allen retreated to the library, deciding to catch up on some research he meant to do about something or other. He was also pretty sure that Kanda wasn't likely to follow him there.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about Lavi.

"Hey Allen," Lavi said, materializing in the seat across from the fifteen year old. Allen jumped.

"Oh, uh, hey," he said. _Shit_, he thought, _not again!_

"Sorry about, well, you know. I kind of figured you'd've noticed them before going to breakfast…" Lavi said, grinning sheepishly and scratching his chin. Allen calmed down in surprise.

"Uh… yeah, guess I was kind of out of it…" he said, watching Lavi for any signs of impending physical affection. "And thanks, by the way."

"Hm? Oh, no problem," Lavi said, grabbing one of the books from Allen's pile and cracking it open. Momentarily assured, Allen cautiously went back to his reading. But he kept glancing up every few minutes, and started drumming his fingers on the table. Lavi didn't move, he just had his usual smile as he read, flipping the pages every once in a while. After about twenty minutes, Allen couldn't stop himself.

"So you're not… going to try anything?"

Lavi looked up, blinking in surprise.

"Aren't you the one who said he needed more time?" he asked. Allen laughed; he wasn't sure if it was from nerves or relief. Maybe both.

"Well, yeah. And I do. But you and Kanda still have your bet and all, so I guess I just kind of assumed…"

"Ah. Well, if you say you need more time, you need more time. I mean, we did kind of back you into a corner…"

"Yeah… not sure if I'm ready to forgive you guys for that yet," Allen said, face falling in irritation. Lavi's face flushed lightly, and he looked away while scratching the back of his neck.

"I didn't really mean to, you know. I just…" he sighed. "I thought it would be easier if you picked, since it is your choice, really."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, surprised. Lavi sighed again, then looked at Allen sidelong. Then he faced the younger exorcist full on.

"Allen, what matters is what makes _you_ happy," Lavi said. Then, blushing, and suddenly finding the table very interesting, he added softly, "That's all that matters to me, anyway."

Allen felt his face go red to the tops of his ears. For a moment, he couldn't seem to form a response. It was Lavi who finally started talking again.

"Don't… don't worry about the bet, alright? I only made it because…" Lavi took a deep breath. "I made it because I thought if Kanda made a move first, you'd definitely fall in love with him."

Allen stared in shocked disbelief.

_What?_

"Lavi! Hey, Bookman was looking for you!" Lenalee, jogging towards them, came up next to them. Allen quickly looked back at his book, and Lavi blinked in confusion a moment before grinning like usual.

"What does the panda want now?" he asked, returning the book to Allen's pile.

"He says you two are going on a mission as bookmen, and to come quickly," Lenalee said.

"Wonderful. Thanks, Lenalee-chan," he said, He looked back at Allen for a moment, then walked out of the library. Lenalee looked after Lavi, then blinked in surprise as she looked at Allen. She tilted her head in thought, and Allen forced himself to stay completely focused on his book. _Shit, don't tell me she…_

"So it was Lavi that gave you all those hickeys?"

"Wh-what? N-no, no, of course not-" Allen looked up, panic evident in his face. Lenalee, glaring, moved inches from his face.

"Allen Walker, don't you dare lie to me!" she said. Allen squeaked a little, then looked off to the side.

"I… I'm not lying… Lavi didn't give me all of them…"

"What does that mean?" Lenalee asked, getting more irritated. Allen tried to move away, but she followed his movements. "Answer me, Allen!"

"He… he only gave me the little ones, okay?" Allen said. Lenalee glared more.

"Then who gave you the others ones?"

Allen remained silent, not sure whether he was more afraid of Lenalee or Kanda, and inwardly cursing his fate.

"Allen, _who gave you the other hickeys?_"

"I don't want to tell you!"

"_Allen…_"

"Fine! It was Kanda, okay?"

Lenalee's face turned completely blank, and she shot ramrod straight. She was utterly still.

_Did… did I break her…?_

"Uh… Lenalee…?"

"Kanda," she said. "Kanda gave you the other hickeys."

It wasn't a question. Allen decided just to wait. Finally, looking very serious, Lenalee glared at Allen. Allen flinched.

"Tell me _everything._"

* * *

Kanda was meditating. It was quiet. Peaceful.

"Kanda Yuu!"

Kanda cringed, eyes shooting open as Lenalee smacked him upside the head.

"The hell?" he asked, looking up at her. He blinked at her glare.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Well, I was meditating…"

"That's not what I meant!" Lenalee huffed, plopping next to him.

"Then what?" he asked, trying to meditate again.

"Allen," she said. He froze. Then he sighed.

"Who told you?" he asked calmly, already having an idea. Lenalee blinked in surprise, then gave a fake laugh.

"Uh, no one, I just kind of found out," she said. Kanda sighed again.

"The beansprout, then," he said. Lenalee flinched.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't have to. Now what did you want to say? I would like to be able meditate, and your voice is irritating," Kanda said. Lenalee sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she studied Kanda carefully.

"I think… I think you're going to lose," she said. Kanda flinched, then turned to look at her. She firmed her resolve. "If you keep going the way you're going, you won't win."

"… tch," Kanda said, looking away. Lenalee frowned.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" she said. "Kanda, I can't even tell if you really like Allen that mu-"

"I do," he said. Lenalee paused. Kanda was studying the ground.

"I do, but whenever we talk, we always argue, so I thought if I could show him in another way…"

Lenalee sighed. Then she leaned against his side, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"You have to at least _try_ talking," she said. "Even if you end up fighting, you have to at least try."

"…"

"At least tell me you'll try."

"…"

"_Kanda…_"

"…fine. Now get off me, I need to think."

Lenalee smiled as she sat up. Kanda sighed through his nose, then resumed meditating. Lenalee got up, brushing herself off. She left Kanda alone, going back through the hallways.

_For this_, she thought, _I might need some backup._

* * *

Kanda entered the dark library later. He'd heard Allen hadn't left yet, and figured he'd probably still be there. It would also be a good place to talk, since it was relatively private. Kanda lit the lamps on his way, and when he finally saw Allen, he snorted.

Allen was at the same table as early, head resting on a book, asleep. Timcampy was resting on his head, and books were spread around him. After checking the hallway, Kanda approached them. Timcampy looked up at him, then took off as Kanda picked Allen up. Kanda looked at the golem.

"Tell me if anyone's coming," he said. Tim seemed to consider this, then flew ahead a bit. Kanda walked behind, carrying the sleeping Allen all the way to his room. He put the younger exorcist in his bed, pulling the blankets over him. For a few moments, he just looked down at Allen. Then he leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. When he pulled up, he took a few more minutes before turning to leave. He brushed past Timcampy, the little golem actually following him out of the room a bit. Kanda paused in the hallway, then turned to look straight at Tim.

Kanda put a finger to his lips, and Timcampy didn't follow when the Japanese man continued on. Instead, the golem flew back to Allen. He landed on the pillow next to the boy's head, then curled up as if to go to sleep as well.

In his sleep, Allen mumbled something and turned onto his side.

* * *

hey guys! thanks for all the reviews! i do actually know who allen picks, but i'm not telling! :3

anyway, i've never gotten so many responses so quickly before, and it's really cool! i might even have a friend making a video for it, but there aren't enough pics of lavi, kanda and allen all together, so... this is a call, i guess? if you see any, or make any, they'll probably make it in the video!

by the way, just for curiosity, how about a poll? leave your vote for who you think allen should pick (not that it will change anything...) and i'll tally them up! it should be fun! :3


	3. The Curse of Death

Allen felt his day started out right when he woke up and he was the only occupant of his bed. He couldn't remember leaving the library, but figured he'd just been half asleep on the way back. He got up and dressed, then applied his paints to the still evident hickeys. Lavi's had almost faded, Kanda's, however…

_Fucking bastard…_ Allen thought, going through the line for breakfast. Jerry greeted him brightly, making subtle comments about the missing hickeys before Allen managed to get his food and sit down to eat. He was glad no one at the table said anything. He wasn't sure if they'd forgotten or decided they didn't want to know, but he was glad either way.

Then Kanda, shocking the entire table into silence, sat across from him.

Allen stared, shocked and none too pleased. But the Japanese man didn't even bother to look at him. It was after no one had moved for a little over a minute that he looked up. Kanda glared at Allen.

"What?"

"… _nothing_," Allen said, frowning in irritation before deciding to ignore Kanda and just eat his food. This strategy seemed to give everyone else permission to eat as well. Kanda, having less food, was naturally done before Allen was. The Japanese man didn't immediately get up and leave. Instead, he sat quietly, placing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together. He rested his chin on his hands and stared at Allen intensely. The white-haired exorcist had to work harder to ignore him when he did that, and he feared he was failing miserably. This was mainly because he was, but that was besides the point.

_How do I act normal when he's looking at me like he's trying to memorize me… and why does he look pissed off!_

The last part Allen only noticed when he glanced up the third time, though he was doing a wonderful job of looking everywhere _but_ the other exorcist. The others at the table assumed Allen had just managed to piss Kanda of more than usual, and resumed their daily lives. It wasn't until Allen was almost done with his food that Kanda spoke.

"We need to talk."

"Do we?" Allen snapped, still irritated as he cleared his plates. He put them all at the window where they would be taken back to the kitchen, Kanda a step behind.

"Dammit, beansprout, I'm trying to be serious," he said. Allen snorted, walking fast to try and ditch the taller man. Unfortunately, Kanda kept up easily.

"No kidding," he said, refusing to look at Kanda. _More like trying to get me alone again…_

"Allen," Kanda said. The shorter exorcist flinched, that weird tingly feeling in his spine showing up again. But he didn't stop moving. With a huff of a sigh, Kanda stepped in front of Allen to cut him off. Allen took a step back, nearly running into the other exorcist.

"Move, Kanda," he said. Kanda glared, and opened his mouth to say something, then reconsidered. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth a moment, then sighed and looked away. He ran a hand into his hair.

"Please listen to me," he said. The words were tight, and obviously forced. Allen blinked in surprise, then remembered he was supposed to angry. _I won't fall for his tricks!_

"Why should I?" he asked, trying to be stubborn. Kanda sighed again, then looked Allen in the eye.

"Do I have to say it again?" he asked. Allen's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"_Please_."

"… fine," Allen said. He sighed, impressed despite himself. Kanda said please. _Twice_. How could he say no if he was really _that_ determined?

Kanda nodded, then opened his mouth, then shut it. He frowned, looked away. Scratched the side of his head, sighed again, shifted position. Allen titled his head, waiting. Kanda crossed his arms, shifted position again. He sighed heavily, then looked at Allen. He seemed to be searching, but he said nothing. Finally, Allen smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, Kanda, you know this talking thing doesn't work if you don't say anything, right?"

"I'm aware."

Allen waited. Kanda still didn't say anything.

"Then you might want to, you know, say something?"

"Dammit, beansprout, I'm trying to think!"

"That's not _my _fault! You should have thought of what to say earlier!"

"I tried! But I'm not some idiot girl that stands in front of the mirror practicing what exactly how to say something! I have better uses for my time!"

"Then why are you even trying, if you can't even take five minutes to come up with something to say?" Allen was pissed again, and so was Kanda. The Japanese man took two steps closer, but in an argument Allen refused to back down, simply craning his neck more to keep eye level. Kanda raised his arms as if making to strangle Allen.

"Will you just _shut up_?" Allen's retort was cut off as Kanda cupped either side of his face, burying his fingers in the boy's hair. The taller exorcist bumped his forehead against Allen's lightly, staying there. He closed his eyes tightly. Allen stared in shock. Kanda, quietly, said, "Fuck. Why is this so difficult…?"

"…um, Kanda?"

"What?"

"We're in the middle of the hallway."

"… right."

Kanda backed off. Allen looked him in the eye in wonder. The taller exorcist looked… confused? Hurt? Both?

_What?_

"Listen, can we go somewhere else?" Kanda said, avoiding Allen's gaze. "I'm not very good at this kind of thing…"

"Uh, sure?" Allen said.

"Was that a question or an answer, beansprout?"

"It was an answer, geez, will you stop attacking everything I say?" Allen said, brushing past Kanda. Kanda said nothing, but followed after a moment. _No way I'm letting him pick anywhere…_

They ended up in one of the smaller hallways that didn't get used all that often. Allen felt it was sufficiently public enough that Kanda wouldn't try anything (and if he did Allen had space to move) but private enough for Kanda to be honest with him. Allen crossed his arms and gave Kanda a pointed look. Kanda looked around a moment, then, before Allen had time to react, cupped both sides of his face and kissed him. It lasted only a handful of seconds before Kanda pulled away. The taller exorcist sighed. Allen was in shock.

"Okay, that should work for now…" Kanda said, more to himself than Allen. Allen started to feel pissed again.

"What?" he asked. Kanda blinked then rolled his eyes.

"It's hard to focus around you, sometimes," he said. "That helps."

"… oh," Allen said, not sure how to feel now. "So… what did you want to say?"

"… I don't know," Kanda said. He crossed his arms, and Allen barely stopped himself from snapping at the Japanese man again. "Or I know what I want to say, but not how to put it."

"Then just talk," Allen said, irritated. "That's what you wanted to do, isn't it?"

"I know! I-" Kanda stopped himself, realizing what he was doing. He grit his teeth and looked away. "Shut up."

"_What?_"

"I need you to shut up. I won't think of anything if you keep talking," Kanda said, looking Allen in the eye. Allen wanted to reply, to get the upper hand, but he clamped his mouth shut instead. Kanda waited to make sure he wasn't going to say anything, then walked up close to him. He hesitated, then reached up, brushing the side of Allen's neck where he'd left his hickeys. Allen shivered, taking half a step back.

"I get mad," Kanda said, following his move. "When I see them covered up. I don't get it. I know they're still there, but if I can't see them, it's like they don't count. Like it never happened, like everything is still the same."

Kanda moved closer still, leaning down , cheek brushing against Allen's, speaking right into his ear.

"I hate it."

Kanda's voice ghosting across his skin, Allen shivered, Kanda matching him as he kept slowly backing up. _I should stop him._

"I hate thinking that you don't know how I feel about you. Even though… I know it's wrong, just acting, that we need to talk, but…"

Allen's back hit the wall gently. Kanda leaned down further, and Allen's hands pushed against the taller man's shoulders weakly.

"…it's easier this way, isn't it?"

_Fuck._

Allen pressed against the wall as Kanda licked his neck. The taller exorcist grunted. _So it was paint,_ he thought, inwardly recoiling from the taste. He used his tongue to clear up part of Allen's neck, then started kissing and sucking at the skin there. Allen gasped, leaning his head back subconsciously. His eyes slid closed as Kanda pressed against him, pushing him up the wall slightly.

_Why does it keep ending like this…?_

"Kanda! Kanda! Dammit, why did you leave your golem in your room?"

The exorcists flinched. It was Komui's voice, and the subtle flap of wings. Komui was looking for Kanda through his golem.

"Ah! Timcanpy, what are you doing? Don't do that! Allen! Is Allen there? Hello!"

Allen and Kanda separated quickly, fixing their clothes quickly. They looked around the corner. Allen's face fell. Timcanpy was the only one there, slightly bigger than usual, with furiously flapping black wings coming out of his mouth.

"Looks like he took me seriously then," Kanda said softly. Allen blinked, looking up at the other exorcist. Kanda was smirking. Then he stepped back to walk around the corner, confident. Allen blinked, then sighed and walked around as well.

"Spit him out, Tim!" Allen said. Tim seemed to consider, then spit out the other golem.

"What was that? I'll have to research… oh! There you are Kanda!" the black golem started flapping around Kanda, while Timcanpy landed on Allen's head. "And Allen's with you! Good! Report to my office immediately, you two have a mission!"

"Whatever," Kanda said, moving at once. Allen paused a moment, thinking.

_Wait… I'm going on a mission with Kanda… alone…?_

His face fell in irritation.

_This is going to be a mess, isn't it?_

He was right.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Suspicion of an akuma nest due to a high amount of deaths. Apparently, there was a plague going through the area, contained only because it was a valley. Finders in the area had disappeared without a report, so the exorcists were sent to do some reconnaissance and, if possible, neutralize any threats.

Five towns, five nests.

Town one: 67 level ones, 1 level two.

Town two: 45 level ones, 3 level twos.

Town three: 98 level ones, 2 level twos.

Town four: 106 level ones.

They were currently in town number five, Jargenburg, named for the fortress of the Jargen family. By town two their back up, Lenalee and Noise Marie, had shown up. They were the only ones at the Order at the time. So far, Jargenburg seemed miraculously free of akuma, and the four were taking a much needed break at an inn. Allen was eating his fill downstairs while the others were in their rooms, resting.

_Well, even though I'm exhausted, I'll say one thing for this mission, _he thought, _at least Kanda and I have been too distracted to talk about… that._

"You shouldn't stay here long, stranger," someone said. Allen looked up. It was the innkeeper, a stout woman in her older years. "This land's cursed, ya know."

"We heard about the plague," Allen said. The woman laughed.

"If only that were all," she said sadly. Allen blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The woman looked over her shoulder, then leaned down.

"This plague is as unnatural as a brown rabbit in winter, I'll bet my left arm," she said in a confidential whisper. "It's Lord Jargen. His wife died last fall of the plague, the very first case. Man never took it well. Some say he made a deal with the devil to bring his wife back, in exchange for all he owned. It's writ that the Jargens own the whole valley, you know. And, ever since the night she died, bad things have been happening. Broken dams drowning minor villages, rabid animals, people falling off bridges into waters smooth as glass and deep as my pinkie finger; the plague's just a part of it. It's a curse of death that haunts this valley, lad, and I suggest you and your friends don't stay long enough to get caught in our troubles."

"Thank you," Allen said, shocking the woman by smiling brightly. He rose, and patted her shoulder. "But my friends and I are here to help."

Then he rushed upstairs, knocking on Lenalee's door until she answered.

"What is it, Allen?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I think I know where the source of all this is," he said, smiling grimly. Lenalee blinked, then nodded.

"I'll get ready. Why don't you wake up the others?"

"Excuse me," a voice from behind them said. They turned to see a man in a fancy suit. "Might you be Allen Walker?"

"That's me," Allen said. The man nodded and smiled, the reached in his pocket to pull out a square of paper. He handed it to Allen.

"You have been invited to a ball hosted by Lord Jargen tomorrow evening. It shall be a masquerade, so please dress accordingly."

And, with a tip of his hat to Lenalee, the butler was gone. The two stared after him, then at each other, then at the invitation.

"It says I can bring two guests," Allen said, reading the invitation again. They had all gathered in Lenalee's room. After explaining what he'd heard from the innkeeper, he'd then shown the others the invitation. It had been decided that he would go to the ball, since it would be the easiest way to get in.

"It would be best if it were Miss Lenalee and Kanda," Marie said. He tapped his headphones. "I'll be able to hear if you guys need any help, so it makes the most sense."

"We don't have much time to prepare…" Lenalee said.

"Tch. I sense a trap," Kanda said, glaring out the window. Allen sighed.

"Do we have any other choice?"

* * *

thanks for all the reviews, guys! i'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far! and i'll be revealing motives for everything, so don't ask, since i won't tell! i also won't tell who wins, so don't try and trip me up (but let me know your guesses, they're fun)

also, for timeline sake, let's say this is tentatively set after the "defeat" of the millennium earl, though i'm still working on reasons, etc. for now, that is the time setting. so maybe allen's 16? idk, working things out, but you'll be sure to know when i do...


	4. Contender

_Man, this bites…_

Lavi looked at the ceiling of his dank cell. Really, he was just resting his head back, since his arms were chained to the wall, but it was the same in the end. For his bookman mission, Bookman had sent him to some town to investigate 'odd occurrences connected to akuma'. Lavi had assumed he'd meant the mass amount of akuma, since the Earl was pretty much kaput for now, but the panda must have known something he didn't, because he'd walked straight into a shit hole disguised like a Burmese tiger trap.

_Should have known someone weird was going down when there was only one akuma at the center of it all…_

"Hello, Lavi."

Lavi looked at the door. For a moment, he didn't react. Then his eyes widened, and he leaned forward against his chains.

"You-!"

"Yes, indeed. Surprised? I should hope so."

"But…"

"Don't worry, you should be out of here soon. Especially if Allen decides to play along with my little game."

"Wha-? Allen? He's here?" Lavi was still in shock. _But how could it be…!_

The person laughed.

"Not yet, but he will be soon. So get some rest; you'll need it."

Lavi watched as well as he could as the person walked away. Then he slowly leaned back against the wall.

_But that's impossible… right?_

Allen tugged at the collar of the suit he was wearing.

"Do I really need to wear this?" he asked. It was an all-white suit, with a gold vest and black undershirt.

"Yes, Allen!" Lenalee called, her voice muffled through the door to her bathroom. Allen sighed. He picked up the short white top hat that went with his outfit, complete with a gold band and three black roses. He put it on, moving the hat so the roses were on the side. He peered in the mirror in Lenalee's room at the inn. He wasn't really a fan of the gold gloves, either. In fact, he thought the whole outfit looked ridiculous. He picked up his mask.

It resembled Crown Clown's mask, venetian in style, with a black border and white lines criss-crossing over a gold background, creating a diamond pattern. He put the mask to his face, then reached back to tie the ribbons in the back to hold it in place. He flinched when someone else's hands took over for him.

"It looks good on you," Kanda said, quietly, tying the mask. Allen looked at him in the mirror. The Japanese man looked pensive. "So stop agonizing over yourself in the mirror like a girl."

Allen's face fell in irritation _He just has to get an insult it, doesn't he…?_

"Hey! I heard that!" Lenalee called, opening the door at the last. She was in a black, red accented Chinese dress, with a white mask that seemed to be shaped like a cat. There were swirling, silver designs over it as well.

"Uh… isn't that outfit a little obvious?" Allen asked, smiling. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but when I told Brother about the masquerade he sent it over," she said. "And it's not like they don't know who we are, so it's not that big deal."

"I guess you're right…" Allen said. Then he looked at Kanda. The taller exorcist was in a black suit, including his vest. The undershirt and gloves, however, were dark red. "And what about you, Kanda? Don't you have a mask too?"

"No, beansprout, I was going to the masquerade without a mask," he said flatly. Allen felt his eye twitch.

"Don't start!" Lenalee said, stepping in between them. Kanda and Allen blinked in surprise. Lenalee, realizing what she'd done, straightened in surprise and laughed a tad nervously. "Sorry, it's just that it's going to be a long night if you guys fight the whole time, you know?"

_She's so obvious…_ Kanda and Allen thought in unison. Then Kanda sighed.

"Whatever," he said. "Do I really have to wear that stupid thing? Like you said, they already know who we are, it's not like we're fooling anyone…"

"If Allen and I have to do it, so do you," Lenalee said, dragging Kanda out of the room by his ear. Kanda looked ready to commit murder as Lenalee shoved him out. "Now go get your mask, before we're late!"

"Fine," Kanda said, walking over to his room at the inn. Lenalee sighed, then turned and grinned at Allen.

"And you look great, Allen!" she said. Allen smiled, then chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Lenalee. So do you," he said. Lenalee laughed. Then, looking over her shoulder as she walked closer, she suddenly turned serious.

"Did Kanda try to talk to you?" she asked lowly. "He told me he would, but you know how he is."

"Oh, _that's_ what that was about?" Allen asked, backing up a step. _That makes so much sense now…_

"Oh, so he did, good," Lenalee said, sighing in relief. Looking over her shoulder again, she smiled at Allen. "Just between you and me, I think Kanda really does care about you."

"You… you think?" Allen asked, looking to the side. _I knew I would regret telling her about this…_

"I do," she said. Her tone made Allen look at her. Her face was serious again, but then she smiled. "He's just _really_ bad at showing it."

"I heard that," Kanda said, making Allen and Lenalee flinch. Then Allen blinked in surprise. Kanda stood with his arms crossed, probably glaring, but it was hard to tell with the mask on. It covered all but his chin and mouth, and was completely white, but for the red line going down the left eye, a small black design on the cheek.

"Wow, it looks good on you, Kanda!" Lenalee said. Kanda sighed.

"Excuse me, sirs, miss," all three turned. It was the butler from the day before. He bowed. "Lord Jaren has sent a carriage to retrieve you, at your convenience."

The three looked at each other. _Someone really wants us at this ball,_ Allen thought.

Within ten minutes of the ball starting, a large collection of people dressed similarly to their group in a brightly lit ballroom, Allen had had enough. Didn't these people know there was a plague going on? Not to mention everything else…

He'd been given a glass of champagne, and he took a tentative sip as he examined the room. There were several woman fawning over Kanda, using words like 'exotic' and 'mysterious'. Allen rolled his eyes. He was wearing a mask, what did they know? He looked around more. There was Lenalee, receiving similar attention from the men. What was with that, anyways? Then again, they were the only ones wearing something _other_ than venetian masks, or what apparently qualified instead.

Allen took a deeper drink of the champagne. It wasn't the strongest drink he'd ever had, nor the best, but master did like his expensive wines…

"So you got the invitation?"

Allen froze. _That voice…!_

He whirled around. From out of the shadows, someone chuckled. Then, dressed in a black suit and wearing a black butterfly mask, a man with a glass of champagne emerged.

"Tyki," Allen said, glaring. Tyki held up his free hand.

"Don't do anything hasty," he said. "We're in a room full of innocent people, lad."

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked, watching the man carefully. Tyki shrugged.

"Who knows? Ever since you put the fourteenth in the Earl's head, he's been catatonic. Recently, I've simply been moving from one place to the next without a care," he said.

"I don't believe you," Allen said. Tyki's face fell, and he sighed. Then he smiled again.

"You win, lad," he said. "Though I wasn't lying, I'm not here by coincidence."

"Then why are you here?" Allen asked, looking for Kanda and Lenalee. _Dammit, why are they in the middle of everyone?_

"Well, you see, I _like_ being able to roam about freely," Tyki said, moving to put a hand on Allen's shoulder. "See, lad, while the Earl's fighting against the fourteenth, there is no Earl."

"That was kind of the point," Allen said, taking another drink from his champagne.

"Yes, I know," Tyki said, face falling momentarily in slight irritation. "But you see, that's not really a good thing."

"Why not?" Allen asked. _There!_ There was Kanda. The Japanese man spotted him. He watched Allen, glancing at Tyki. Allen nodded.

"Because, for Noah, there must be an Earl," Tyki said, drawing Allen's attention again.

"What are you trying to say?" Allen asked. Tyki sighed.

"You see, the Earl isn't doing his job, but he isn't dead, either," he said. "So he can't be reincarnated. However, the Noah genes are trying to do so anyways."

"…what?"

"Exactly. These half awakening Earls, Road and I call them Contenders, are all possibilities as heir to the position of Millennium Earl. But, since they aren't the Earl, they can't become Noah," Tyki said. Then he frowned. "However, and this is what you'll be interested in, they can still create akuma."

_What?_

Allen's blood ran cold. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He'd defeated the Earl, _and_ he'd managed to keep himself from being destroyed by the fourteenth, at least for a time. And _now_ it turns out it was useless?

Allen downed the rest of his champagne, making Tyki blink in surprise.

"Are you sure you should drink that much?" he asked. Allen gasped, trying to steady himself.

"That's not enough to get me drunk," he said.

"It better not be," Kanda said, appearing behind Tyki. The Noah danced away in surprise.

"Remember what I told you, lad," he said, disappearing into the crowd. Kanda looked about to follow, but Allen stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"We've got bigger problems," he said. Kanda opened his mouth, but was cut off as a woman screamed.

"What's happening to Lord Jargen?"

The two exorcists looked to the top of the grand staircase. There stood a man, or what could have been a man. His body was distorting, morphing into something else. Allen's eye reacted on its own.

"An akuma," he said, activating Crown Clown as Kanda drew Mugen. The party guests were all fleeing in a panic, and Lord Jargen finished his transformation. Kanda threw off his mask, jumping to the center of the room. Allen, losing his hat and mask, followed. Lenalee, also demasked, met them there. The three looked to the Level 3 at the top of the stairs. He looked down at them.

"You dare attack me on my lands?" he said. Allen grit his teeth. _So the innkeeper was right!_

"What of it?" Kanda asked, taking a step forward. The akuma of Lord Jargen glared down at the exorcists.

"I'll show you what it means to attack a Jargen on his own lands!" he said, arms splaying wide. Suddenly, the ground started shaking, causing pieces of the ceiling to fall away. The three exorcists leap away as the floor cracked and broke, suddenly spraying water into the room.

"Drown," Jargen said, turning away.

"I don't think so!"

Lenalee, appearing from seemingly thin air, drop kicked the akuma, then used her other foot to kick away. When Jargen turned and slashed at her, Kanda sliced off his arm.

"You impertinent-!"

Allen leapt forward and used his arm to slice the akuma in half.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would…" Lenalee said.

"That's because he was a Contender's akuma."

The exorcists whipped around to see Tyki descending from one of the staircases leading off the main stairs. The Noah smiled, calmly walking between the exorcists.

"What do you mean by that…?" Allen asked, on guard. Tyki looked at him, still smiling.

"I told you, lad, the Contenders aren't the Earl," he said. "So, while they can create akuma, their akuma are inherently inferior too ones created by the true Earl… or didn't you notice?"

_The akuma we've been fighting so far did seem weaker than usual… I just thought it was because of all the stronger enemies we've fought…_

"Allen," Lenalee asked, drawing the younger exorcist's attention, "Why is he here?"

"Who knows?" Allen said, shrugging. Tyki snorted.

"You're pretty cruel, lad," he said. "Especially when I came here to help you, too… ah, well, maybe I should check on the guest in the dungeon, instead. He might appreciate some company, bookmen do like to stay informed…"

Everyone froze.

"What?"

"Though… I do hope the dungeon hasn't flooded…" Tyki said, looking thoughtfully at the hole in the ground. Then, as the exorcists rushed past him, he smiled. "Better hurry, lad, or your friend will have more to worry about than a little water..."

"Shit!"

Lavi stood, arms painfully behind him, water up to his knees. He looked around.

_Dammit! There has to be a way to-_

"Pathetic."

"Who said that?" Lavi froze, a girl who couldn't be older than eight standing in front of his cell.

"And you're supposed to be a shinigami?" she asked, water up to her waist, eyes cold.

"…who are you?" Lavi asked. The girl snorted, turning away.

"Like I would tell someone weak as you," she said. Lavi froze, then he grinned.

"Well, in that case…."

The girl whirled around as the shackles fell open, and Lavi stepped out of the cell as he pulled out his hammer. He smiled at the girl.

"I thought you might tell me more if you thought I was about to die anyways, but I guess not," he said.

"You-!"

The girl stopped as Lavi pointed his hammer at her.

"Well, should we play, Miss. Contender?"

* * *

and then there was plot?

anyway, thanks for all the great reviews, guys! and also, Kanda's mask is not my design! it is Ashes360 on devientart's!


	5. Fear

"Shit! Where did all these akuma come from?" Allen asked.

"What were you expecting? That there would only be the one level three?" Kanda replied. He, Allen and Kanda were hacking their way through what seemed like an endless horde of level one and two akuma.

"But I didn't sense any until then! Were these guys hidden somewhere?" Allen asked.

"Well, maybe they were in the river Lord Jargen brought up?" Lenalee said, kicking an akuma's head clean off.

"But-"

The three paused as the wall in front of them burst open. A young girl glared into the hole, surrounded by a dark barrier.

"Damn exorcist!" she spat. "Just die already!"

"Sorry," Lavi said, stepping through the hole in the wall. "I don't die that easy."

"Lavi!"

"Allen? Yuu-chan? Lenalee?" Lavi said, suddenly noticing them. The girl took her chance then, sending a blast of energy directly at the bookman. Lavi's eyes widened in surprise as the blast hit him in the gut, and he crashed into the wall beyond.

"Lavi!" Lenalee yelled, stepping forward. She froze when the little girl turned to them.

"So, are you more exorcists?" she asked.

"What of it?" Kanda asked, standing at the ready. Allen made his arm into a sword in anticipation. The girl sighed and pouted.

"What a disappointment," she said. Everyone's face fell.

"Excuse me?" Allen asked, eyebrow twitching. The girl shrugged.

"I thought exorcists were supposed to be these super strong, cool looking guys," she said "But all I see is some scrawny clown and a skinny bitch. At least the other guy looks the part…"

"Be careful, Liandra," Tyki, appearing from behind the exorcists, said. "These are the exorcists that defeated the Millennium Earl two years ago."

"What? Seriously?" the girl asked. Then she snorted. "Then it's a good thing I'm taking the position. He couldn't have been very good if such weaklings-"

Allen lept forward and slashed right through the girl as she spoke. Her eyes widened in surprise, then she screamed as the Noah was ripped from her. She collapsed to the ground, hugging herself like it was the only way to keep herself together. Tyki's face became neutral.

"I told her to be careful," he said, watching impassively as the girl slumped to the ground.

"Wow, that was cold, Allen."

Allen turned to see Lavi, leaning heavily on the side of the hole in the wall. The redhead was grinning, but there was fresh blood around his mouth, most likely from the last attack. Lenalee rushed forward.

"Oh my god, Lavi, are you okay?" she asked, visually looking him over. Allen turned to confront Tyki, but the man was gone. Kanda shrugged, sheathing mugen. With a sigh, Allen turned the sword back into an arm, then deactivated his Innocence. He looked down at the former Contender, her cheeks damp with tears although she had already passed out.

"Lavi!"

Allen turned at Lenalee's cry, just in time to see her ease the redhead to the ground. Lavi, too, had passed out. Probably from blood loss. Conflicted, Allen looked between his friend and the little girl.

"If you think I'm carrying the stupid rabbit, you're sorely mistaken," Kanda said. Allen turned to yell at him, then stopped. Kanda walked past him, expressionless, then grabbed the former Contender around her waist, picking her up. Allen stared a moment, then smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Kanda," he said, missing the Japanese man's slight blush as he ran over to help Lenalee with Lavi. Kanda snorted, looking off.

_Like it makes such a big difference…_

Back at the inn, it seemed the innkeeper had heard about what happened at the ball. Instead of kicking them out, like the exorcists had expected, she waived their bill entirely. She invited them to stay for as long as they wanted, thanking them profusely for ridding the valley of the demon of Lord Jargen. Apparently, after he had been destroyed, all cases of the plague had been miraculously cured. Including the innkeeper's twin boys.

The woman even agreed to take care of the Contender, whom, as it turned out, was Liandra Jargen, Lord Jargen's daughter. The doctor saw to her after he'd finished taking care of Lavi.

The doctor said it would take two to three weeks before Lavi would finish healing, and that he should plenty of bed rest. Lenalee and Allen assured the man that it would be so. They were pretty sure they were lying through their teeth, but they at least wanted to pretend it was true.

It was Lenalee who stayed with Lavi while Kanda and Allen reported in to Komui, who said he'd send Finders to clear the area. Meanwhile, they were to stay and recuperate until back up arrived.

It also turned out that Marie had been attacked by two level twos and three level ones while they had been fighting outside, and that was why the man had not come to their aide. Though, fortunately, Marie's injuries were less severe than Lavi's.

One night, two days later, Allen sighed. He was staring up at the ceiling in his room. He tried to figure out what was bothering him.

It wasn't that Lavi was injured. Well, it was, but it wasn't. They'd all ben hurt as bad or worse in the past, and it hadn't bothered Allen this much. Maybe it was because he had thought they were safe? Or, as safe as exorcists in the Black Order could be? Or maybe it was because of the Contender.

_He should be gone. There shouldn't be another one, not when they're fighting for control inside the Earl's head. He should be gone._

Allen covered his eyes with his arm. He didn't want this to be happening. When he'd put the fourteenth in the Earl's head, he'd finally lost the fear of losing himself. Of ceasing to exist, not because he died, but because he simply _was not_. Dying was simple, dying her understood. Better than most. Dissolving, disappearing into oblivion… that was more frightening by far. At least in death, he was still Allen.

The boy started shivering.

_It's like I can feel him again, inside my head. It's like he's still there, laughing at me for thinking I could get rid of him…_

It was too much like the Earl was back.

Allen sat up and jumped off the bed. Slipping into some clothes, he decided to check on Lavi. Then, at least, he would be distracted from his thoughts and…

Allen shook his head, not even daring to think it. Quietly, he slipped out of his room. He, along with Lenalee, had a key to Lavi's room. He used it to let himself in.

The room was dark, but there was an oil lam on the table, and Lavi was propped up by pillows so he could write. He looked over when Allen came in.

"Oh, hey Allen," he said, quickly stowing his writing materials. Closing the door behind him, Allen walked over to sit in the chair next to Lavi's bed.

"Hey Lavi, how are you?" he asked, putting on a false smile. Lavi blinked, then, leaned back.

"I'm fine. What's bugging you?" he asked. Allen flinched.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," he said, chuckling. Lavi made a face.

"Allen, it's the middle of the night. You would be sleeping if there was nothing wrong," he said. Allen frowned.

"What? Maybe I just couldn't sleep," he said. "There's plenty to keep me awake at night, you know."

Lavi sighed, but then he smiled.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me about it, you don't have to," he said.

"There's nothing to tell…" Allen said, looking off to the side. "What were you writing, anyways?"

"Bookman reports," Lavi said, shrugging just his shoulders. Allen nodded. The silence stretched between them awkwardly. But Allen couldn't think of what to say, and Lavi didn't want to pressure him.

"Hey, Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Allen looked back at Lavi. The junior bookman was looking off to the side, smiling but blushing lightly. Allen sighed, not sure what to expect.

"What is it?" he asked. Lavi blushed more.

"Would you just… sit on the bed next to me?" he asked. Allen opened his mouth, then paused. The request was innocent enough, wasn't it? And Lavi was still injured, so it wasn't like he was going to be able to do something… and Allen could leave at any time… and Lavi definitely didn't want to try anything without Allen's go ahead… Allen sighed.

"…fine," Allen said, pushing the chair back as he stood. Lavi grinned, scooting over to make room. Allen sat gingerly, trying not to tug on the blankets or sit too close. Just in case.

"Thanks," Lavi said. Allen was about to reply when suddenly he was wrapped up in hug from the side, Lavi's lips against his temple.

"Wha-"

"If you won't tell me what's bothering ya, I won't force you. But it doesn't mean I can't tell you're shook up. So… let me at least do this for you, yeah?" Lavi's voice was soft, lips brushing against Allen's skin. Allen was tense, ready to struggle… but then relaxed. He knew he should move, that he was taking advantage of Lavi and that he wasn't being fair, but…

It was nice. It was nice to lean on someone else for support, and Lavi was warm and soft and…

Allen blinked in surprise. He brought a hand up to touch his cheek, and when he held it out it was wet. _When did I start crying…?_ It didn't matter. He felt Lavi tighten his grip, and shift to get just a bit closer. Allen leaned against him, trying to stop the tears, but he couldn't.

He was afraid. He was afraid the fourteenth would come back, that Allen would disappear and everything he'd done to stay himself would be reduced to ash. That the Earl would come back, and everyone would be in horrible danger again. That he wouldn't be able to stop him again, that he wouldn't even be there to help.

That everyone would be wiped out, and he would already be gone.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, Lavi just holding him while he cried. When the white haired exorcist finally finished, he was too tired to move. In fact, he was only half awake. Maybe less. But he was comfortable, and fell asleep before he realized it had happened.

"Aw, geez," Lavi whispered to himself. They were both leaning back against the pillows, but Lavi knew he shouldn't let Allen sleep in bed with him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, it was just… well, he didn't think Allen (or Kanda) would be happy if they were found that way. With a sad sigh, he looked around the room. His eyes lit up. "Timcanpy!"

The golden golem, sitting on the chair Allen had left, perked up, then took flight. It flew up and around Lavi's head.

"Would you go get Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked in a whisper. After flitting for a moment or two, Timcanpy went to Allen's pocket. Lavi watched in curiosity as the little golem pulled the key to the room out of Allen's pocket, then flew off through the window. Lavi waited, gently moving his arms from around Allen. With a sigh and a sad smile, he brushed the hair out of Allen's face. Hesitating a moment, he placed a soft kiss at the boy's temple.

A few moments later, Kanda entered the room.

"What-"

"Shh!" Lavi said, tilting his head towards Allen. Kanda glared, but sighed in irritation before whispering.

"What's going on?" he practically hissed. Lavi sighed.

"Allen came to check on me, but I'm pretty sure something was bugging him, so I made him sit next to me," he said. "Nothing happened. I held him while he cried, and he passed out afterwards."

"Cried? Why was he crying?" Kanda said, looking equal parts pissed off and concerned. _How does he do that…? _Lavi thought.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me," the redhead said. Kanda huffed.

"And you just accepted that?" he asked. Lavi gave him a look.

"What would you have done?" he asked. "I wasn't going to force him. I just wanted to make sure he knew I was there for him."

"You should have made him tell you, at least," Kanda said.

"That's so-"

"If he doesn't tell you, then it'll just stew inside of him."

Lavi shut up. He watched Kanda as the man sat in the chair, Timcanpy landing on his shoulder.

"He's an idiot. You should know that he tries to keep everything inside, so no one else worries about him. He thinks he's a burden or something. That's why he acts so nice to all of you all the time. Because, if he acts happy well enough, you all assume nothing's wrong."

"…oh," Lavi said, feeling small and stupid.

"Tch," Kanda looked to the side. "Besides, it was probably about this Contender thing. It's almost like the Earl is back, and the beansprout has more to worry about than any of us."

"I know," Lavi said, and Kanda looked at him. The bookman looked serious. "But… this seemed more specific than that."

After a moment, Kanda sighed. Then he stood and reached over, brushing Allen's cheek.

"You should have made him tell you what was wrong," he said. Lavi sighed.

"I know," he said.

"Why did you have Timcanpy get me, anyways?" Kanda asked. Lavi flinched, then chuckled lowly.

"Oh, right. Well, I thought it would be better if Allen didn't wake up here, you know?" he said. Kanda glared in disbelief, then sighed.

"Fine. Do you have a key to his room?"

"Uh… well, no, but I'm sure Allen does," Lavi said. Kanda rolled his eyes, and, gently, dug in the boy's pockets. He pulled out the key there.

Then, jumping from Kanda's shoulder, Timcanpy flew forward and ate it.

Lavi and Kanda stared in disbelief. Then they both looked to the golem, who had settled on top of Lavi's dresser.

"Timcanpy, what the hell?" Lavi whispered harshly. Kanda almost growled, then looked at the door.

"Who has a key to this door?" he asked.

"Huh… oh, just Allen and Lenalee," he said. "Why?"

"Move over, stupid rabbit," Kanda said, forcing Lavi to move further to one side of the bed as he joined the two already there. Lavi blinked rapidly in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked, helping shift Allen over as well. Kanda sighed.

"Neither of us has a key to his room, Lenalee knows about the bet, I can't leave him here alone with you, and you can't leave him alone with me. This is my solution," he said. Lavi opened his mouth, then closed it. He snorted softly, and smiled.

"Ok, Yuu-chan," he said, curling against Allen's side. Kanda huffed.

"Don't call me that," he said, curling against Allen's other side. The younger exorcist murmured something, causing the other two to freeze momentarily. But then the boy relaxed again, and gradually Kanda and Lavi did as well.

From his vantage point, Timcanpy watched as the three fell asleep together.


	6. The Beginning

Lenalee hummed. She had gotten up early to make sure Lavi took his pain medication. The bookman had a habit of forgetting to do so, and then complaining about the pain later. She put the key in the door and pushed it open.

She blinked in surprise. Lavi was sitting up, actually taking his medication, while Kanda and Allen were sound asleep. Lavi looked over at her and swallowed with an audible gulp. After a moment of shock, Lenalee snorted. Lavi smiled, putting a finger to his lips. Lenalee nodded, stifling her giggles by putting a hand against her mouth. She pointed to the two in the bed. Lavi shrugged and rolled his eyes as if to say 'couldn't be helped', then shooed her gently with one hand. Lenalee nodded, backing out of the room quietly. After she shut the door, she burst into giggles, backing up to leaning against the wall across from Lavi's room.

Inside, Lavi chuckled softly. He looked over at Allen and Kanda. His smile softened, and in a moment curled up with the two of them again.

Allen blinked, and suddenly light was pouring in from Lavi's window. He sighed. He must have fallen asleep- AND WHENTHE HELL DID KANDA GET HERE!

Allen yelped. Actually yelped, and immediately went completely still. He looked between the two men curled around him, wondering if he'd woken either of them. Lavi groaned, and Kanda shifted position slightly, but neither seemed to wake up. Allen sighed softly in relief.

_How did this happen again…?_

He tried to think back, but he honestly couldn't figure out how Kanda fit into the equation. Last thing he knew, he was leaning against Lavi right after crying his eyes out. Shit, he really did that, didn't he? With another sigh, Allen looked down. Kanda had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Lavi had one around his waist. Both holds were pretty loose, though. He wondered if he could get out without waking them… probably not. He shifted just a bit, experimentally. As he thought, both men tightened their grip. Allen settled back, and debated.

He could just wake them up and make them let him out, or he could wait for them to wake up and let him out. Neither option seemed very appealing.

Maybe, if he moved slowly enough…

"STOP IT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

All three jumped at the sound of unholy shrieking. Kanda, Lavi and Allen ended up sitting straight up, All three staring at the door.

"I AM LIANDRA JARGEN! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! THIS IS MY LAND! EVERYTHING IS MINE! LET ME GO!"

"Tch, brat," Kanda said, looking at his lap as he scratched the back of his neck. Lavi chuckled, looking off to one side. Allen slowly looked forward, and Timcanpy came down to flit in front of him before dropping the key to his room in his lap. For a moment, Allen stared at it, then looked at the ceiling.

"Good morning," he said, feeling the need to say something. Kanda and Lavi glanced at each other sidelong, then both moved and kissed both of his cheeks. Allen jumped.

"Good morning," they said in unison, looking away again. Allen clapped his hands to his fiercely blushing face, stunned. Liandra was still screeching in the background, but it was slowly getting quieter.

"Umm…" he stared. Then he looked at Kanda. "Hey, Kanda, when did you…"

"Ah, I asked Yuu-chan to come get you so you could sleep in your own bed," Lavi said, chuckling. Allen looked at him, but back to Kanda when the Japanese man spoke.

"But your stupid golem ate the key to your room, so I stayed here instead," he said. Allen wasn't sure he followed, but he guessed it made sense if you squinted. That, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the reasoning behind that one.

"Well, I'm going to go then…" he said, sliding forward to get off the bed. No one stopped him, and he was glad that for once he could make a quick exit. As he shut the door behind him, Kanda and Lavi watched after.

"… so..." Lavi said. Kanda didn't look at him.

"What?" Kanda asked. Lavi chuckled nervously.

"How long do you plan on staying…?" he asked. Kanda snorted.

"Got a problem?" he asked. Lavi thought to retaliate, then grinned. Out of nowhere, he hugged Kanda about his shoulders.

"Of course not! You can stay as long as you want, Yuu-chan!" he said. Kanda growled and jumped away from him. The Japanese man glared at him, then snorted and stomped out of the room. Lavi chuckled after him, leaning back on his pillows. _Knew that would work…_

Allen stopped as he reached for the door handle. He was in his room, fully dressed and ready for the day, but… he sighed. He _really_ didn't want to run into Lavi or Kanda. Well, Lavi was supposed to be staying in his room, but knowing the troublesome redhead as he did, he knew that wasn't a guarantee. Even with Lenalee's threats to tie him to the bed if he kept leaving.

And Kanda… well, that was another story.

"Agh!" Allen said, throwing his hands up and flopping back onto his bed. As if he didn't have enough to worry about! It was as if some higher power had decided all shit should go to hell at the same time!

There was a gentle knock at the door. Allen sat up, wondering who it could be. After a few moments, there was a louder knock.

"Open up, beansprout," Kanda demanded. Allen glared at the door, then snorted and flopped back on the bed resolutely. After a few more moments, there was banging. "Open up, or so help me I will break down the door!"

Allen crossed his arms without moving, then sighed in irritation. He knew Kanda would do it, and as much as he wanted not to answer just to stick it to him, the innkeeper had been too good to them lately to let it rest easy on his conscious. So he jumped to his feet and scampered to the door, pulling it open just enough to glare at the Japanese man on the other side.

"What?" he asked. Kanda lowered the hand poised to pound on the door again. He glared back.

"Are you coming out or not?" he asked. "The finders Komui sent are finally here, so we can return to headquarters after interviewing Liandra Jargen."

"Oh…" Allen said, blinking in surprise. Kanda snorted and rolled his eyes, then crossed his arms. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Well?" Kanda asked. Allen shot him another glare, but sighed and stepped into the hallway, Timcanpy flitting out behind him. The golem landed on Allen's head as the two exorcists made their way down the hall. Allen walked behind Kanda, not completely trusting the man to keep his hands to himself. Kanda pretended not to notice.

They went through the inn and into the street. The innkeeper's house was next to the inn, within the courtyard but outside the building. The exorcists made their way there, being received upon the first knock and then led to an upstairs bedroom.

Liandra sat in the bed, pouting. Lavi, Lenalee, Marie and several finders were already in the room. Allen took a deep breath, then moved to stand next to the bed.

"I won't talk to you," Liandra said. "Besides, I don't remember anything."

"Did it feel any different?" Allen asked. Liandra flinched, then looked at him in surprise. "Did being a Noah make you feel any different?"

"I…" Liandra started, then her brows furrowed and she glared. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"No, of course not," Allen said, smiling and holding up his hands. "I just… wanted to know."

"… yes," Liandra said. She smiled cruelly. "It was so much better. All that power; who could ever refuse?"

"… I see," Allen said. Then he turned on his heel and walked out the door. "Thank you."

"Allen!"

"I don't have anything else to ask her," Allen said, turning to smile at Lenalee. "We already know what happened, and I'm bad at this kind of thing, anyway."

"… alright," Lenalee said, sighing. Allen nodded, then walked out into the courtyard. He jumped in surprise. Tyki stood leaning against the inner wall, smiling pleasantly.

"Good morning, lad," he said. Allen glared, deciding to just ignore the man. Tyki, however, would not be so easily swayed. He fell into step besides the shorter male, still smiling.

"Looks like you're through with Liandra," he said. "I have to thank you for that. She would have made a terrible Earl."

"…" Allen stopped. "Is he really still comatose?"

"… well, he stirs every once in a while, but he isn't awake, it that's what you mean," Tyki replied. Allen snorted, then made to continue into the inn. Tyki stopped him by grabbing his arm. Allen glared.

"What?"

"Just some friendly advice," Tyki said. "The longer the Noah are without an Earl, the more powerful the Contenders will become. And the less suited. This is only the beginning."

"… let go of me," Allen said. Tyki held up his hands, then backed away as if to leave.

"Remember, lad, things will only get worse from here," he said, then turned and walked away. Allen stood a moment, then huffed a sigh and stormed up to his room in the inn. He slammed the door behind him, not noticing it jump back in recoil. He flopped face first on the bed.

_Why?_

He fought the bitter tears in his eyes, hands clenching the blankets.

_Why?_

"…Allen…?"

Allen jumped to his feet, whirling to see Lavi at the door. The redhead looked concerned. Allen wiped his eyes with his wrist.

"Shit…" he said.

"Stop doing that," Kanda said, barging into the room and pushing Lavi out of the way. Allen blinked in surprise.

"Kanda-"

Allen stopped speaking in surprise as Kanda reached forward and pulled the shorter exorcist into a hug.

"Stop fucking hiding, will you? You only make everyone worry more," he said. Allen was frozen. Then his legs gave out on him, and it was Kanda holding him up. But another set of strong arms joined the Japanese man's, both pairs leading him to bed.

"It's okay. This is probably a lot worse for you than it is for us," Lavi said, talking into Allen's hair. Allen struggled a little, then relaxed with a sigh.

"… I'll be fine," he said. "Just… don't move for a bit."

It was nice. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to be comforted. Kanda was dark and present, dangerous, but in a protective way, as if he could fight off Allen's troubles like he fought akuma. Lavi was soft and warm, melting the tension away. The redhead rubbed circles on his back, lips pressed gentle to his temple. Allen just wanted to breath it in, all of it, just for a few moments.

After about ten minutes, he pushed the other two away. They watched him warily, but he'd been able to compose himself. He took a deep breath.

"It feels like the Earl is back," he said. Lavi opened his mouth, then shut it. "I know it's not the same thing, and that the Earl and Neah are both gone for now, but… it's just like that time. And… it makes me feel like Neah's back, and that I'm going to lose myself again, and-"

"Idiot," Lavi said, surprising the other two as he pulled Allen into a tight hug. "The fourteenth is locked away inside the Earl; there's no way he can come after you. I won't let him."

If there seemed to be something strange in the way Lavi said those words, Allen didn't notice. Kanda blinked in surprise, then looked Lavi in the eyes. The bookman junior met his gaze levelly, then nodded slightly. Kanda's gaze hardened, and he nodded.

"So stop being a stupid beansprout, beansprout," Kanda said. Allen frowned, then pulled away from Lavi.

"Hey, you're the one who said-"

Lavi sighed as Kanda and Allen launched into an argument. He smiled, resting his chin in his hand. Then he blinked. Looking down, he noticed something. He snorted softly, deciding not to say anything.

He held one of Allen's hands, while Kanda held the other, and despite the two's vehement argument, it didn't look like they were breaking apart any time soon.

* * *

... this is not what i intended for this chapter... ah, well. more random fluff?


	7. Equal Footing

"So, who is it?" Kanda asked. Lavi glanced at Allen, but the white haired exorcist was fast asleep. They were all on the train back to headquarters. Lenalee and Marie were currently out, and Lavi suspected it was to give the three of them "alone time". Allen was slumped against the window, Timcanpy resting on his head.

"… could have been either of them," the bookman said. "But it was definitely the Earl's body."

"Dammit…" Kanda said.

"Yuu-"

"I know."

Both men looked at Allen. How could they tell him either the Earl or Neah was moving around? And would he be able to handle it?

"… we'll tell Komui," Kanda said. Lavi frowned. He knew Allen would be mad if they kept it from him, but if someone had to tell him… he sighed.

"Fine," Lavi said, looking out the window. "But I don't like this."

"So what? You want to tell him, stupid rabbit?" Kanda spat. Lavi sighed again.

"I don't know. There's nothing good about this situation," he said. Kanda huffed, but there was a measure of agreement. They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Kanda glanced at Lavi.

"… fine, if it bothers you that much, I'll tell him," Kanda said. Lavi flinched.

"What, but-!"

"He's used to be angry with me anyways, right? So just shut up, stupid rabbit," Kanda said. Lavi opened his mouth to snap back, then shut it. He sighed, looking at the ground. Was he really this much of a coward, after all?

"… no, I'll tell him. I'm the one who found out, after all," he said. Kanda snorted.

"I already said I'd do it," he said.

"… thanks, Yuu, but if I can't tell him about this, how can I be honest with anything else, yeah?" Lavi said, smiling bitterly. "I can't lie just so he doesn't hate me. What kind of relationship would that be?"

"… tch, do what you want," Kanda said, looking out the window. Lavi sat next to Allen, while the Japanese man sat on the other side of them. After a while, Kanda rose.

"I'm going out for a bit," he said, and left. Lavi looked after him a moment, then sighed. He turned in his seat, then sighed again.

"Hey… Allen," he said, gently shaking the other exorcist's shoulder. With a low murmur, Allen blinked awake.

"Huh? Oh, hey Lavi… did I fall asleep?" he asked, sitting up while he rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, you must have been pretty worn out," Lavi said, forcing himself to grin. Allen snorted, then looked at the redhead in concern.

"Lavi… is something wrong?" he asked. Lavi blinked, then sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Guess I couldn't hide it, huh?" he asked. "Listen, Allen… you're not going to like this…"

"What?" Allen asked, feeling icy fingers creeping to wrap around his insides. Lavi bit his lip, then forced himself to keep eye contact.

"While I was being held in those dungeons… I saw the Earl. Or maybe it was the fourteenth, I couldn't tell which, but… it was definitely one of them," he said. Allen's mind went blank.

_What?_

_No. No it, it couldn't be… but, Tyki said that they…_

"Allen?"

Allen was stock still, eyes wide. He seemed far away, and it worried Lavi.

_If they were back… but…which one…? Which one was it? If it was the Earl, then… then what about Neah? Would he… would he come back…?_

"Allen!" Lavi said, gripping the white hair exorcist's shoulders. Allen was crying, but he still seemed far away. Lavi thought he'd get mad, maybe lash out… but this… he just wanted him to snap out of it. He searched Allen's face with a pained expression. Allen looked back unseeing. Lavi forced himself to relax, then gently cupped Allen's cheek. On impulse, he leaned forward to kiss him softly. After a moment, The rigidness left from Allen's posture, and Lavi pulled back.

"L-Lavi…?" he asked, only just become aware of his surroundings again. Lavi stroked Allen's cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," he said. Leaning forward, he stole another kiss, Allen reaching up to grip his wrist. Lavi pulled back a little, then rested his forehead on Allen's. "I already said it, didn't I? I won't let them take you away. I'll protect you."

"…" Allen didn't move. Then, after a moment, he sighed and leaned against Lavi. He needed to borrow his warmth, just a little bit. He needed that soft light to chase away the cold fingers running up his spine. Lavi sighed through his nose and moved to pull Allen against him. He moved so Allen's head rested against his shoulder, running his hand into the hair at the younger exorcist's nape. He wrapped his other arm around Allen's shoulders. He leaned his head against Allen's just a bit. If he could be a comforter, that would be enough. Forget the stupid bet, as long as Allen was happy…

After a while, Kanda, Lenalee and Marie reappeared. The train was stopped, but they still had a bit to go before they reached their destination.

"Oh, wow, don't you two look comfy?" Lenalee asked playfully. Allen had dozed off leaning against Lavi's shoulder. Lavi chuckled, but looked at Kanda. Lenalee did as well. The Japanese man said nothing, sitting near the window once more and resting his chin in his palm as he looked out the window. For the rest of the trip, they were all quiet, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"... so, not only do we have these contenders to deal with, but the Earl and the fourteenth, too?" Komui asked. Lenalee nodded. Komui sighed, standing. "I'm going to have to report this to Central…"

"You'll let us know what they say, right?" Lenalee asked. Komui gave her an apologetic smile.

"As much as they'll tell me," he said. Lenalee sighed, then nodded.

"Hey… how is he?" Komui asked. Lenalee blinked, then understood.

"Oh, Allen? Well… he's taking it pretty hard," she said, looking down. Then she chuckled, smiling ruefully. "But don't worry, he's got those two looking out for him, so he'll be okay."

"Those two…?" Komui asked, curious. Lenalee suddenly realized she'd said too much, and clapped her hand over her mouth on instinct.

"Oh, uh, nothing! You know, I should go check on Allen, to make sure he's okay!" she said, fleeing from the room. Komui watched after her a moment, then looked up a bit, thinking. He wondered what she meant… time for research! And with that he turned to go and bother Reever to find out what Lenalee meant…

Allen was in the library. Since the train ride, he'd managed to gain his composure. It was day after they'd returned, and Allen had decided that sitting and worrying the whole time wasn't going to fix anything. Yeah, he was still upset about the Earl/fourteenth, but he couldn't stop them when he didn't even know which one it was. He glanced up. Lavi was sitting across from him, head resting on his crossed arms, dozing on the table. Since they'd gotten back, Lavi or Kanda had been nearby. Allen sighed softly, and Lavi stirred to look up at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, groggy. Allen bit his lip, then shrugged.

"Why do you like me?" he asked. Lavi blinked, suddenly wide awake. He sat up, eyes a little wide.

"Uh…" he started gracefully. Then he scratched the back of his neck, blushing a bit. "That was kind of sudden…"

"Oh, you mean like you and Kanda kissing me was?" Allen asked ruefully. Lavi laughed, relaxing a bit.

"Okay, yeah, you got me with that one," he said. He gave Allen a serious look, but he kept smiling. "I guess I could say I like how honest you are."

"What?" Allen asked, scoffing. He knew he wasn't always honest. Lavi waved a hand.

"I wasn't done yet. Yeah, sometimes you lie, but… you're very honest with yourself, you know?" he said. Allen blinked in surprise. "You don't try to run away from your feelings, even the bad ones. You just attack them head on, like everything else. Even when you're telling everyone else you're okay, you just stubbornly deal with your problems yourself."

"…I think you're thinking too highly of me…" Allen said, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks as he looked back at his book. He flinched when Lavi reached across the table, gently brushing his knuckles against his cheek. Allen looked up and blushed at Lavi's soft smile.

"See? Honest," he said. Allen blinked, then brushed his hand away, scooting back in his seat and burying his face in his book. Lavi laughed, grinning like usual. He laid his head back down, managing to look up at Allen. He grinned when Allen glanced at him and turned away. "Cute, too."

"I am not!" Allen snapped. Lavi, impulsively, stood and leaned across the table to give Allen a peak on the cheek.

"Yeah, you are," he said, laughing at Allen's shocked blush. He ruffled the other exorcist's hair, moving to browse the shelves.

"… you're more persistent than you were before," Allen said, trying to sound angry. Lavi hummed.

"Well, I decided that I don't really care about the bet anymore," he said, pulling a book down and flipping through it.

"What?" Allen asked. Lavi grinned at him.

"Yup! So now I'm going to try and woo you the proper way," he said. Then his grin turned mischievous. "You better be prepared."

"What?" Allen asked again, face falling. _Well, he can't be as bad as Kanda, at least…_

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Lenalee asked, popping up from behind a bookshelf.

"Hey Lenalee!" Lavi said, putting his book back. Allen watched them talking. Was it just his imagination, or did Lavi seem… happier than he had for while? Then, realization hitting him, he blushed again. After what Lavi had told him, it was obvious. _He feels like he's got a fair chance against Kanda now… when before…_

Allen remembered Lavi saying that the only reason he'd made the bet because he'd felt like Kanda would definitely win. But, after saying he didn't care about the bet anymore, it had to mean that he didn't feel that way anymore. Allen touched his cheek, then snorted.

"Huh?" Lavi asked, and both he and Lenalee looked at him. Allen smiled.

"Nothing," he said. Lavi blushed a little, and Lenalee giggled. The white haired exorcist looked down at his book, still smiling. He still didn't know about the whole situation with Lavi and Kanda, and who… if he could choose. But at least now the two seemed to be on equal footing, and, to Allen at least, it made things easier. He wasn't sure why, but it did.

* * *

sorry for a shorter chapter this time, and the wait! i seem to be getting stuck at the moment, so i figured you'd want this rather than waiting until i'd written more... so, yeah. hope you liked it!


End file.
